The Global Positioning System (GPS) or another global navigation satellite system (GNSS) provides location information to a receiving device anywhere on Earth as long as the device has a substantial line of sight without significant obstruction to three or four satellites of the system. Location-based services control features of an application based on location information from a GNSS or another source.
Example location-based services may be embedded in a mapping application, navigation application, social media application, games, and other applications. A map developer may provide the location information to the location-based services. The application itself may have access to the data. With many applications having access to the location information, the privacy of the location information of the users may be at risk.